teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Night School
Night School is the seventh episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis The gang gets trapped in the high school overnight, and they're under the threat of attack from The Alpha who's trying to get in. Full Recap Scott and Stiles are inside the high school. Seeing that the Alpha may or may not have killed Derek, the boys now turn their attention to staying alive. Stiles tells Scott that he is now convinced that the Veterinarian, is The Alpha due to the fact that he disappeared from Derek's car moments before the werewolf showed up. From one of the classrooms they see that Stiles' Jeep has been damaged. A battery is thrown through the window making it clear the vehicle is disabled. They hide in the locker room because it has fewest windows. Hearing footsteps they both hide in lockers but are found by a janitor who tries to throw them out, but is instead killed by The Alpha. Allison gets a message from Scott to meet him at the high school. Allison arrives with Jackson and Lydia in tow. Lydia watches as Jackson, who has been snappish with her throughout the night, shares a moment of care with Allison, urging her to be careful as she walks into the building by herself. Stiles uses his key ring as a diversion to lure the werewolf into a room with a heavy metal door. He slams it shut and the boys shove a desk against it to keep it closed. They think the beast is trapped and Stiles can't help but taunt The Alpha. The werewolf then breaks through the flimsy suspended ceiling tiles and exits the room through the crawl space. Jackson notices the damage to Stiles' Jeep and decides to take a closer look. Lydia insists that she is not staying in the car by herself and follows. They decide to enter the school to find Allison but once inside Lydia decides she has to pee and heads off to the restroom. While Lydia is away, Jackson sees a shadowy figure at the end of the hall. He thinks it's Scott but then sees The Alpha. In another part of the school, Scott hears Allison's cell phone and uses Stiles' phone to call her. They find each other in the lobby, find out the text luring her there was not sent by Scott and are quickly joined by Jackson and Lydia. They begin to leave but hear something walking along the ceiling crawlspace and run. It's The Alpha but Allison, Jackson and Lydia don't know that. They regroup in another classroom. They press Scott for answers but he lies and blames all the recent killings and the night's violence on Derek. They argue about calling the sheriff. Lydia calls, but the operator who says the department received a tip that there would be prank calls about the school. They look for a way out and Stiles mentions a locked door leads to the fire escape. The key is on the dead janitor. Scott offers to go fetch it. Lydia uses her advanced science skills to make a "Self-igniting Molotov Cocktail" to use as a weapon. Jackson assists her but seems distracted while handing her a key ingredient. Scott uses his heightened sense of smell to find the janitor under the bleachers in the gym. As he attempts to retrieve the keys, the bleachers begin to close in on him retracting toward the wall. He grabs the keys and avoids being squished but is confronted by The Alpha. Back in the science classroom, Lydia begins to question which chemicals Jackson handed her to add into the weapon she made. He continues to be snappish and claims he gave her just what she asked of him. In the gym, Scott throws the bottle of chemicals but it breaks without exploding and does no damage. The Alpha jumps on Scott. It issues a loud low growl which seems to spark a violent werewolf transformation in Scott and intense pain in the scratches on the back of Jackson's neck (inflicted by Derek in Magic Bullet). Now in werewolf form, Scott heads back to the classroom with a sinister look on his face. He puts the key in and is about to unlock the classroom door but hears Allison's voice and stops. In flashbacks we see him thinking about her, touching her face and kissing her. Scott breaks the key off in the lock. Allison hears it snap and tries to open the door but can't. Lydia is the first to hear the police sirens. She, Jackson, Allison and Stiles run to the window to see sheriff's vehicles pulling into the parking lot. Derek's car which had been parked behind Stiles' Jeep is now gone. In a dark hallway elsewhere in the school, Scott is down on all fours breathing heavily. He raises his head and we see that he is once again in his human form. Stiles, Scott and Sheriff Stilinski exit the school. The sheriff asks Scott if he is sure Derek is responsible for the killings. He says yes and Stiles claims to have seen him too. The sheriff says the body of the janitor was not in the gym and they are still looking for it. While Stiles says they outlasted The Alpha, Scott points out that the beast could have killed them at any time but wants him as part of his pack. Scott speculates that before he can become part of the pack he has to kill his old pack, Allison, Jackson, Lydia and Stiles. Scott admits that after The Alpha "made" him shift he wanted to kill them. Scott then notices the Vet sitting in an ambulance. He says he escaped Derek's car but doesn't explain how and thanks Scott for saving his life. Scott then sees Allison. She tells him that she doesn't understand why he did what he did in the school and says she doesn't trust him anymore. He begs her to reconsider but she tells him not to call her. Soundtrack * Katie Costello - "Anywhere Place" :: Scene: Allison drives after find out that Scott is a wolf. * Deadmau5 - "Raise Your Weapon" :: Scene: Allison sees Scott as a werewolf. * Early Winters - "Turn Around" :: Scene: Allison breaks up with Scott. Episode Guide Episodes Category:Episodes